


Naughty and Oh So Nice

by BrideofKyloSolo



Category: This Is Where I Leave You (2014)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, NSFW, Oral, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo
Summary: 12 Days of (Smutty) Fanfics Day 11Philip and Clair have just gotten home from a Christmas party but the party hasn’t really ended.





	Naughty and Oh So Nice

To say Philip liked to party was an understatement: he fucking loved to party. Granted he somewhat (emphasis on somewhat) mellowed out since his college days, he still enjoyed going out and having a good time with Claire his longtime girlfriend, as did she. Though they rarely threw parties at their place, they usually went out to either a bar or to their friend's place, just like this evening.  
One of their friends had thrown his usual Christmas bash and both Philip and Claire had gotten, for lack of better terms, wasted; Claire it seemed more than Philip. And those that knew Claire, knew that she was a notoriously loud and, often times, a very lustful person when she drank and no one knew that better than Philip. He always made sure he was able to take care of her when that happened, tonight being no different.  
“You know what sounds sooooooooo good right now?” she asked Philip as they rode in the back of the taxi on their way home. “Pizza! With anchovies and pineapple. Oh, and with a big fried egg on top!”  
“I’ll bet it does, babe,” Philip replied to her.  
“Can we get some when we get home? Pleeeeeeeease.”  
“Sure.”  
Claire giggled and snuggled up to him. “You’re the best boyfriend, EVER!”  
The soon arrived and Philip helped her to their tiny one-bedroom apartment. Claire wobbled inside, taking her black heels off as she walked. She tripped, nearly falling onto her face. She snickered as she held up one shoe by the heel.  
“I’m drunk!” she exclaimed with a goofy smile.  
“Yeah, a little,” Philip replied as he went to help her up. “I think someone needs to go to bed.”  
“Not me,” Claire slurred as she walked to the couch, flopping down on it. “I still wanna party. I’m not tired at all!”  
She rolled over onto her stomach, her legs hanging off the edge and shook her butt. She looked at Philip with what was meant to be a sultry look but came across as dopey. She slid off onto the floor onto her back, landing so her red mini dress rode up her hips, exposing her panties.  
“I fell down,” she giggled, her brown hair covering her face.  
“Yes, you did,” Philip said as he helped her to her feet.  
Once she was on her feet, Claire stumbled back, nearly falling; Philip caught her before she fell on the ground. She teetered forward and face planted on Philip’s chest wrapping her arms around him in a sloppy hug.  
Philip steadied her. “You definitely need to go to bed,” he chuckled as she rubbed her back.  
“But I don’t wanna,” Claire whined. She stood on her toes and kissed his lips.  
Philip groaned slightly as he felt himself start to get hard.  
Claire pulled away and looked up at Philip with doe eyes. “I promise I’ll be good,” she pouted placing her hands on his chest.  
Philip just smiled and kissed her forehead. He pulled her close just hugging her. Claire just returned the hug. She leaned up again and kissed Philip on the lips. He moaned as he melted into her kiss. Philip just lifted her up and carried her into the bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed and got undressed to his boxers. He leaned over and began to deeply kiss her on the lips; Claire threaded her hands in his hair.  
Philip unzipped her dress and slipped it off of her. He cupped her breasts in his hands, taking her right nipple in his mouth. Claire moaned as Philip teased her nipple, making it hard.  
Meanwhile, he snaked his hand towards her panties and began to rub the fabric. Claire widened her legs. Philip reached into her panties and ran his fingers up her folds.  
“Fuck yes,” Claire moaned. “Oh yes, just like that, baby.”  
Philip slowly inserted a finger into her canal, his fingertip caressing her inner wall. Claire arched her back in bliss.  
Philip pulled Claire’s panties off all the way and began to lick her folds. Clair just moaned in bliss as Philip orally pleasured her, her hands in his hair.  
Philip soon freed his throbbing erection and placed the tip at Claire’s entrance. He slowly pushed it inside her. Claire gasped in pleasure as his member filled her. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around Philip’s waist, allowing him to go deeper into her.  
He began to slowly pump his hips, groaning in pleasure as his shaft slide in and out of Claire’s sex.  
Claire pulled him closer, wrapping her arms around his neck. She buried her face on his shoulder, letting out gasps and moans as he fucked her. Philip kissed her neck.  
“Oh, yes,” Claire whimpered as Philip quickened his pace. “Oh, I’m gonna… I’m gonna…”  
She let out a scream as she came, her body twitching in pleasure. She hugged Philip tighter as his orgasm soon followed. The two of them collapsed onto the bed, panting as they came down from their mutual climax.  
“I love you,” Claire whispered to Philip.  
“I love you more,” he responded as he kissed her lips.  
The two of them lay entwined on the bed and soon Claire started to drift off to sleep. Philip covered her up with the blankets and climbed under the covers next to her, letting her snuggle up to him as they fell asleep.

*************

Claire woke up with the worst headache and to the smell of bacon cooking. She sat up and noticed some aspirin and a glass of water on the bedside table; she took some. She went to lie back down but realized she was not wearing anything. She got dressed in an oversized shirt and panties and climbed back into bed. As she was drifting back to sleep, Philip walked into the room.  
“Morning, sleepy head,” Philip greeted her as he kissed her head.  
Claire just groaned and covered her head  
“How you feeling?” Philip asked her.  
“My head hurts,” Claire responded as buried her face in her pillow. “Remind me again never to drink that much again.”  
“I can, but we both know you’ll still do it anyway.”  
Philip got a pillow to his face for that. He just laughed and cuddled up next to Claire. She curled up against his chest. As annoying as Philip could be, she never wanted to let go.


End file.
